


Coming Home Late

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming home late, Cuddling, Fighting, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Treating injuries, a bit of angst, injuries, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: "Hey, Keith," Lance spoke lowly, leaning against the door frame. Keith stiffened, staring with wide eyes at the mirror when he saw Lance. Lance frowned, looking at his reflection.





	Coming Home Late

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story of Lance helping Keith with some minor injuries from a fight. No real plot, just some fluff.

Lance rolled over in his bed - really, it's Keith's bed - and sighed heavily. The clock read 11:34 p.m. and Keith still wasn't home. Keith texted him he'd be home late, but Lance didn't know he meant this late. He puffed out his cheeks, scrolling through FaceBook on his phone. The lights were out and he was sprawled on top of the bed, eyes drooping from lack of sleep. It was Friday, thankfully, so he could sleep in tomorrow. High school was being a bitch to him right now and he just couldn't stop staying up late no matter how many times Keith told him to go to bed. 

Lance perked up when he heard the apartment door unlock, clicking the screen off and sitting up. The door shut quietly, followed by quiet footsteps heading for the bathroom in the hall. Lance saw the light flick on, shining through the slightly open bedroom door. Lance grinned softly, standing up and opening the door more. The light hurt a bit, but he just wanted to see Keith. 

"Hey, Keith," Lance spoke lowly, leaning against the door frame. Keith stiffened, staring with wide eyes at the mirror when he saw Lance. Lance frowned, looking at his reflection. 

His black bangs were forced to cover his right eye, small cuts visible on his cheeks and jaw. His black hoodie that he burrowed from Shiro was dirty and a bit ripped. His knuckles were cut and covered in dry blood, fingers curled into fists on the counter. Keith swallowed thickly, looking over his shoulder at Lance. "Lance..." Lance pushed off of the door frame, walking forward towards Keith. Keith backed up away from him. "W-Wait, Lance-" he cut himself off when he hit the wall, eyes wide and fearful. Lance stood in front of him, gently cupping his face. Keith flinched away, squeezing his eyes shut at his concerned look. "Don't look at me like that!"

Lance's thumb rubbed the skin under his left eye, touch soft and gentle. "Keith, hey," he whispered, "shh... You don't have to tell me what happened. Just... let me help you, okay?"

Keith was shaking under his touch. Lance frowned, gently brushing his bangs aside. He wasn't surprised to find a heavy bruise on his eye, which was closed. He kissed Keith's forehead, pulling his head to his chest. Keith mumbled incoherent words, accepting the hug. 

"Come here," Lance said softly, lifting Keith onto the bathroom counter. He pulled out a washcloth and bandages, wetting the cloth and beginning to clean off Keith's face. Keith stayed silent the whole time. He got him out of his hoodie and shirt, and was thankful to find no injuries on his body except for his arms and knuckles. Keith hissed a few times when Lance dumped some alcohol on his knuckles, cleaning them off and wrapping his hands up. Lance smiled, lifting his head and kissing him quickly. "There. All better." He wrapped Keith's legs around his waist and lifted him off the counter, carrying him into Keith's room. Keith leaned his head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck lazily. 

"Lance, I'm sorry..." Keith mumbled when Lance laid him down in bed, face full of guilt. Lance looked at him with a raised eyebrow, lying down next to him. Keith looked down at his hands. "I went out with Shiro to help him with his shop and some guys got mad at him. I may or may not have stepped in to help him and..."

"Hey," Lance cupped his cheek, "it's okay. You're not majorly hurt and you helped Shiro. That makes me proud of you." Keith looked up at that. Lance smiled and kissed his head, pulling him close. "I love you, Keith."

Keith smiled slightly, burying his face in his chest and breathing in his scent. He felt his heart swell at Lance's words. "I.. I love you too, Lance."


End file.
